Integrated circuits often may need to be debugged, even once already in production or integrated into an end-use computing device, for example because the integrated circuit fails to operate as expected. Debugging an integrated circuit once in production may involve configuring or interrogating various resources internal to the integrated circuit, such as memory resources including registers, or other accessible resources that might provide insight for debugging purposes. When the integrated circuit does not operate as expected, internal computing resources such as a central processing unit (CPU) may not be available for debugging purposes, and thus an external access port may be needed. A system on a chip (SoC) is one type of an integrated circuit that integrates multiple components of a computer into a single chip. A SoC may include digital, analog, mixed-signal, and radio-frequency (RF) functions on a single chip substrate. SoCs are advantageously utilized due to their compact size and low power consumption.